


T'was the night before Christmas

by dmichelle312



Series: Immortal Husbands and Domestic Malec [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Boys In Love, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fireplaces, Homophobia, Hot Chocolate, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, Immortal Magnus Bane, Kissing, LLF Comment Project, M/M, Magnus in a Santa suit, Santa's Elves, Tenderness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: Magnus gets home a little late after replacing a missing Santa. When he gets home, he and Alec have a romantic night together.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Immortal Husbands and Domestic Malec [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1195080
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: (The Shadowhunter Chronicles) Malec fanfics, Christmas fanfics





	T'was the night before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irhaboggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/gifts), [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/gifts).



> The title of this fic is a reference to a poem entitled "A Visit from St. Nicholas", by Clement Clarke Moore.
> 
> ["A visit from St. Nicholas", by Clement Clarke Moore](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/43171/a-visit-from-st-nicholas)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this ficlet (about 6 pages long on paper).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Shadowhunter Chronicles or any of its characters.

Magnus Bane was at the mall. He wanted to buy a few things. He was looking at some of the clothes when he heard panicked voices nearby. Curious, he got closer. A man and a woman grabbed his arms and dragged him off.

"Hey! What in the world? Where are you taking me?", Magnus said.

"Our Santa is missing. We called him and he said he couldn't come here today because he's sick", the woman said.

"Well, I... guess you'll do as well as any. You just need a suit and a little practice. Repeat after me, "Ho ho ho ho ho!"", the man added.

"Have you lost your damn mind? I don't look old enough to make a convincing Santa", Magnus replied.

"We'll give you a suit as well as a custom Santa beard and wig and I'm pretty sure you can make your voice sound older", the man said.

"Ambushed and made to replace Santa. This is madness. This is probably another one of those weird ass dream and I'm going to wake up", Magnus replied.

"Look, if a Santa doesn't show up, the children will be sad and disappointed. All you have to do is smile, let them sit on your lap and tell you what they want for Christmas and then tell the elves to give the children candy canes. And we'll pay you for this of course. It's justn for two or three hours. We just want to see the children happy", the woman said.

"Fine, I'll do it. Just let me make a phone call first. I have to tell my husband that I'll be delayed and why. I don't want him to worry", Magnus replied.

"Of course. In the meantime, I'll get the suit and the beard", the woman added, cheerfully.

"Are you freaking kidding me? You're gonna trust a fag around the children and let him be our Santa?", the man said, disgusted, glaring at her.

"He won't be our Santa. He will be my Santa. You're fired, for using homophobic and biphobic slurs and for your discriminatory attitudes toward LGBT people. You don't get to treat an entire group of people as second class citizens here, I won't allow it. It's wrong. And also, this is bad for the clients, for the employees and for this business in general. Now get out", the woman replied.

The man left, furious.

"Thanks", Magnus said.

"I can't stand bigots, people who treat other people groups as second-class citizens. How long have the two of you been together?", the woman added.

"I'm bi and my husband and I have been together for six years and married for two years now", Magnus said.

She smiled.

"I wish you two only the best", she said.

"Thank you", he replied, returning the smile.

"I'll go get the suit", she said.

He nodded.

When Magnus got home, Alec took him to the kitchen, made him sit at the table and made supper for him. Then they went to the living room. Alec plugged the Christmas lights and the Christmas tree in. They sat on the sofa.

"How about some hot chocolate, with a Christmas cookie, Alexander?", Magnus said.

"Sounds good", Alec replied.

Magnus magicked them a cup of hot chocolate and a Christmas cookie each.

"I think I'm going to give you one of your Christmas gifts now and the other one tomorrow", Alec said.

"I'll give you one of yours tonight too", Magnus replied.

Magnus snapped his fingers and lit a fire in the fireplace. Alec listened to the relaxing sound of crackling wood in the fireplace for a moment, then he left to get Magnus's gift. Alec came back and gave Magnus a package. Magnus smiled as he unwrapped his gift and opened the box.

"It's an oversized blanket sweatshirt. Part blanket, part sweatshirt, and it's a one size fits all. It has a hood and pockets too. I ordered it on Amazon. And I got you a pair of warm slippers to go with it. So when you come back home after a hard day at work, you can put these on and relax on the couch with a good book or watch a movie", Alec said.

"You're full of good ideas and I love your gift. Thank you, Alexander", Magnus replied.

Alec smiled. Magnus clapped and rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"My turn now", Magnus said.

The Warlock left to get Alec's gift. He came back and gave his Shadowhunter a gift-wrapped box.

"Open it", Magnus said with a bright smile on his face.

Alec unwrapped his gift and opened the box. Alec was happy to see that it contained a set of pajamas with cats on them and a new pair of warm slippers.

"I love it, Magnus. Thank you. I love cats", Alec said.

"I know you love them as much as I do. I see you petting Chairman Meow. Also, the fabric is so soft.. I think you will truly enjoy these", Magnus said.

"I'm sure I will. How about we put them now?", Alec said.

"Good idea. Also, we can relax on the couch and watch a movie before going to bed", Magnus replied.

"Sounds good to me", Alec said with a smile.

Alec kissed Magnus and Magnus kissed him back.

They put their new clothes and slippers on and when Magnus started the movie, Alec joined him on the couch.

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this fanfiction was inspired by the articles and video about the Comfy I found online:
> 
> [Article 1](https://www.delish.com/kitchen-tools/cookware-reviews/a28351871/shark-tank-sherpa-hoodie/)
> 
> [Article 2](https://allsharktankproducts.com/shark-tank-products-fashion/the-original-comfy/)
> 
> [Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49wVx9cCGa8)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)
> 
> Like I said before, folks, I'm going to write more stories in the upcoming months. If you want to be notified when I post new works, subscribe to me on AO3.
> 
> Also, see this (and leave me some feedback/con-crit please):
> 
> [Long Live Feedback Comment project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject)


End file.
